Cuatro buenas razones para pelear
by JasterRogue
Summary: Todos saben que la relación de Sasuke con Naruto está llena de infinidad de peleas; ya sea por una tontería (resultado de sus personalidades tan encontradas) o por un motivo verdadero (Historia perteneciente a mi novia y solo a ella espero la disfruten y dejen sus reviews hacia ella por favor).


**Notas del capitulo:** Espero y sea de su agrado, esto lo hize hace tiempo pero no tenia lap, apenas la compre y por fin subi, falta poco para que actualize Diferentes Encantos, esperenlo.

**Cuatro buenas razones para pelear**  
>Por: <strong>Kaneme Izayoi<br>**

Para Uchiha Sasuke las peleas entre él y su novio Uzumaki Naruto se habían vuelto tan comunes desde que iniciaron su relación hacia ya un par de años. Eran prácticamente el pan de cada día y era un poco lógico que teniendo personalidades tan encontradas existieran ese tipo de problemas a la vuelta de la esquina. Y pues, tras tantas y tantas (y tantas y tantas) discusiones tuvo el tiempo suficiente (y las oportunidades suficientes) como para verle el lado… interesante en cada una de ellas. Créanlo o no los "beneficios" son mejores que los posibles dolores de cabeza y atentados contra su integridad física, no solo hablaba de los beneficios físicos, (aunque estos también sean la mayor parte de verle un lado amable) y es que solo en medio de estas peleas podía ver "algo" que por lo regular no notaba en su rubio de ojos azules y muletilla.

1. Su rivalidad.

Sonaba raro y plástico pero jamás se cansará de decir que esa testarudez y ese empeño por enfrentarlo en todo a pesar de caer humillado ante él fue la primera razón que capto su atención al cien porciento. Fue precisamente por su rivalidad que se fijo en el peor perdedor y el rey de los idiotas entre los idiotas, aquel que en muchas ocasiones, y pese a su relativo poco intelecto, le dejo con la palabra en la boca lo admitiera o no.

Notar que Naruto se desvivía por llamar su atención pidiendo ser reconocido como un digno rival para él le sorprendió. Debía admitir que no le costo nada de trabajo mirarlo como el deseaba… sí Naruto siempre debía salirse con la suya sin si quiera darse cuenta de ello.

-No puedo creer que digas algo así ttebayo- admitió más que molesto el rubio.

-Yo solo digo que eso no puede considerarse trabajo dobe y es una verdad-sentencio Sasuke dándole la espalda al menor sin notar que la situación empeoro por esa denotación.

Naruto estaba, ahora sí molesto y sin duda estaba más que dispuesto a ganar, así que con esa tenacidad que caracterizaba a los Uzumaki se enfrento al Uchiha de manera abrupta.

-¡Lo que hacen los fotógrafos también es trabajo ttebayo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando la mano morena que sostenía su brazo de esa forma tan brusca causada por el arrebato de su noviecito-¡Hay por favor! Dobe si no es la gran ciencia, apretar un botoncito lo puede hacer cualquiera- término por zafarse del agarre de un solo movimiento.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, engreído ¿Y a caso crees que firmar papeles sí lo es? Principito de cartón.

El azabache tuvo que hacer ahínco en su autocontrol para no molerle el rostro al "precioso" rubito que tenía enfrente y que había tenido la osadía de haberle llamado de esa forma.

-A diferencia de esa estupidez, lo es, se necesita cerebro y es algo que para tu desgracia no tienes usuratonkachi.

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera teme! Estoy más que harto de que te la pases insultándome una y otra vez ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?- pregunto mientras se acercaba de manera desafiante hacia el Uchiha y sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo por el pecho fuertemente.

Uchiha sonrió con autosuficiencia y antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar le tomo bruscamente por los hombros acorralando en la pared donde lo azoto de espaldas a esta con ímpetu.

-Yo no me creo Uzumaki… soy Uchiha Sasuke-susurro con voz ronca antes de soltar a Naruto, que se quedo pasmado por el anterior movimiento del señor Uchiha-y solo te digo las verdades que tu no puedes aceptar.

Naruto al recuperarse respiro de manera ruidosa, se sentía frustrado, eso no lo podía dejar pasar por alto, miró la espalda del ojinegro con rencor. Frunció el ceño y se puso delante de Sasuke quien enarco una ceja al no poder descifrar lo que pasaría por ese chico que apretaba los puños.

-¡Pues acepta esto maldito narcisista ególatra de mierda "ME-LARGO-DE-AQUÍ"!-grito a todo pulmón con la decisión grabada en sus zafiros ojos mientras le señalaba.

-¿Qué?

2.-Sus facciones y facetas (caprichos).

Dentro de cada pelea lo único que siempre hace es provocarlo cada vez más; llámenle masoquismo, sadismo o simple idiotez que a el no le importa como le vean. Pero es que le es simplemente imposible evitar molestarlo. Eso lo empezó a tomar como rutina cuando, en medio de una discusión noto el como Naruto se alteraba, primero fruncía el ceño de una manera poco común en él que en lugar de intimidarle le causaba… un extraño sentimiento, después sus hermosos zafiros se iluminaban un poco o a veces se oscurecían y al final (su parte favorita) sus mejillas se encendían de la furia que sentía, esa furia que él había provocado en esos momentos. Había ocasiones que lo hacia enfurecer de tal forma que empezaba a manotear o dar fuertes zapatazos en el piso, incluso, a veces inconscientemente empezaba a inflar sus mejillas haciendo pucheros muy infantiles, tan tiernos que acentuaban esas lindas marquitas que decoraban su rostro… sí como quería pellizcar una mejilla cuando eso pasaba. Ni hablar de su voz que se vuelve un poco aguda, pero había un algo en su tono que le erizaba la piel sin querer.

En lo segundo que se fijo fue en sus expresivos pedazos de cielo que nunca lo dejan de mirar cuando discuten, odiaba cuando le prestaba atención a algo o alguien que no era él, le retorcía el estomago cuando miraba fijamente un punto ciego y no sabía que era lo que pensaba. Tal vez por eso lo molestaba, para tan solo ver como se encaprichaba en darle la contraría, para tan solo ver esas mejillas sonrosadas en especial en aquel tiempo que no podía si quiera imaginar besarlo… le molestaba para ver sus pucheros infantiles y encantadores que lo atraparon, fijándose por primera vez en su suculento, precioso físico (ese rubiecito fue el dueño de su primer sueño húmedo y lo agradecía)… se sentía de verdad afortunado cuando el mundo de Naruto se resumía en él.

-Quiero ramen ttebayo-dijo Naruto sentado en el piso al pie del sofá mientras miraba el televisor y abrazaba una almohada.

-Ya te dije que no comerás esa bazofia Naruto-gruño Sasuke sentado en el sofá recargando su codo en el descansa brazos de este y su mejilla en el dorso de su mano mientras cambiaba el canal con el control remoto. Se notaba a leguas que estaba aburrido.

Naruto reacciono de inmediato y miro fijo el perfil de su novio, hizo un puchero molesto y rezongó.

-Pero tu preguntaste "¿Qué quieres de comer?" y yo quiero ramen ttebayo ¡y no es bazofia teme!

Sasuke suspiro cansino y miro a Naruto abrazando la almohada.

-No dobe, sí lo es, como todo lo que sueles comer usuratonkachi.

-¡Ah!-puchero-Teme ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si yo no soy amargado como tú obviamente es por el ramen ttebayo.

-Que "no" es no-sentencio y volvió a mirar el televisor.

El Uzumaki inflo sus mejillas y de un salto subió al sofá donde empezó a brincar de un lado al otro y gritar como protesta captando de nuevo la atención del azabache.

-¡Ramen, ramen, ramen ra~men!- se sentó sobre el azabache rodeando con las piernas la cadera de este.

-Por favor ttebayo, tú comerás lo que quieras dattebayo-suplico.

-¿Lo que quiera?

3.-Siempre saca lo mejor de él.

Esto lo descubrió por "accidente". En realidad no sabía como es que había llegado a esa situación pero siempre había ocasiones en las que se le iba la lengua y las palabras salían por si solas terminando por herir profundamente el tembloroso corazón de Naruto, nunca estaba orgulloso de eso, odiaba en lo más profundo de su ser herir a su niño. Odia ser el desgraciado que siempre le da en el punto exacto para revivir alguna mala experiencia o recuerdo doloroso (que son demasiados para su gusto) de algún recóndito escondite de su pasado… tal vez de aquella época en la que el mundo le dio la espalda al quedarse huérfano. En ese momento, en el que se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que en realidad era ese chico de aparente sonrisa radiante, que, como ya dijo era una mera apariencia, supo que haría lo posible, lo que pudiera y estuviera a su alcance para convertir esa sonrisa en una verdadera.

En realidad había momentos en los que se sentía estar destinado para Naruto, así como Naruto estaba destinado para él. Fue entonces cuando su tristeza y la soledad de Naruto se tomaron de las manos, uniéndolos cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron en una promesa de niños que aún luchan por cumplir. El cambio cuando eso sucedió fue bastante evidente, el primero en hacérselo saber fue su hermano mayor Itachi… de hecho el fue quien le recalco. Siempre ha sido hiriente, para que negar lo que estaba dentro de su naturaleza, pero solo con Naruto se daba la inusual reacción de querer enmendar su error a tal grado de echarse por completo la culpa, llegar a insultarse a si mismo y reclamarse por su comportamiento. Ahí, en momentos como ese, supo que amar lo a ese rubio y lo mucho que se podía llegar a odiar por lastimar a alguien tan importante en su vida como lo es, lo fue y lo será, Naruto para él…su más grande recompensa era notar lo importante que llegaba a ser para su rubia obsesión. Se sentía tan afortunado…

-No te vallas…-salio, vacilante, tenue y tembloroso, como jamás creyó que se escucharía la voz de un Uchiha, rogando a demás. Y aun así Naruto apretó fuertemente el corazón contra su pecho y le contesto de la manera más fría y seca que lograba salir de su garganta. …l simplemente no podía darse el lujo de estar jugando en esos momentos.

-No voy a hacer lo que tu santa voluntad ordene Sasuke, quítate de mi camino por favor.

Sasuke aún no podía creer el escenario frente a sus ojos. Naruto estaba con maletas en mano esperando a que se quitara de en medio, estaba entre la puerta del departamento que compartían hace tres años y Naruto que estaba dispuesto a irse a quien sabe donde… por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, con quien sabe quien. Su peor temor se estaba volviendo realidad.

-… No te lo estoy ordenando… Te lo estoy pidiendo, Naruto… soy un estúpido ¿de acuerdo? Se que soy el principal culpable esta vez… me cegaron los celos-trago en seco, le costaba trabajo poder decir todo eso- No debí reclamarte de esa forma todo el tiempo que pasaste con Deidara y su "supuesta" hermandad, pero entiende, lo ultimo que quiero es ver que sufres por alguien que consideras "familia"… y que ni siquiera lo es, no quiero verte herido de nuevo Naruto- termino y poco a poco su pálida mano por fin pudo tocar la cálida mejilla de su rubio… sabía en el fondo de que, quien en realidad hirió a Naruto fue él.

Uzumaki no pudo reprimir su estremecer al sentir la caricia tan amable en su mejilla, Sasuke no era así, Sasuke siempre era un poco brusco… algo le pasaba a su Uchiha en ese momento también. Se mordió en labio inferior al notar que estaba en serios aprietos por una simple caricia, suspiro profundamente y dio una respuesta que dejo sin aliento a Sasuke.

-Lo es teme, al ser el preciado novio de tu hermano, Dei-nii se volvió mi hermano también ttebayo… pero lo que más me duele es que seas precisamente tu el que no comprenda que Itachi-nii y tú… ya se convirtieron en mi familia desde hace mucho- confeso agachando la mirada de manera decepcionante.

-Naruto…-

4.-Reeconciliación.

El punto más importante de esta extraña lista y por mucho, bueno y es que después de peleas, gritos e insultos la adrenalina tiene que salir por algún medio, de alguna manera o de otra, no se lo tomen a mal pero dentro de una relación (incluso por más cursi que esta sea) ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, de amor palpable es fundamental; ya admitió lo como lo movía esa mirada, su voz y lo competitivo que podía llegar a ser captando por completo su atención, ya recordó como lo atrapo esa figura con esa dulce pero tentadora carita, ni hablar de lo que hay dentro del corazón de su Naruto, dentro de esa cabecita revoltosa llena de locas ideas que suelen arrastrarlo por el espiral caótico que representa la personalidad del Uzumaki. Sin duda le hacia honor a su apellido.

Era más que evidente (y forzoso) que tarde o temprano iban a terminar en ese tipo de relaciones, no se quejaba de que fuera de manera natural entre la historia de ellos. Además toda guerra necesitaba un tratado de paz, que mejor que redactarlo y firmarlo entre las sabanas blancas de su cama, con ese suculento zorrito a su disposición, había ocasiones en las que Naruto (cuando esta molesto) sabía que hacer para enloquecerle en venganza, tentándole con lo que podía en lugares no aptos para terminar la labor. De solo recordarlo, escalofríos recorren todo su cuerpo, otra buena razón para tener peleas con algo de frecuencia.

-Naruto… ¿me perdonas?- pidió Sasuke con un ramo de rosas amarillas con tonos naranjas recargándose en el quicio de la puerta evitando que la volviera a cerrar (como ocurrió el primer dia que fue a verle). Mirando fijamente al rubio que tenía en frente no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, quizá Naruto le rechace.

Tras pensárselo un rato Naruto le regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo podían venir de él y asintió tomando el ramo entre sus manos.

-Solo porque no puedo darle con la puerta en la cara a un Uchiha que trae flores ttebayo.

Sasuke se regocijo al escuchar nuevamente una melodiosa risa de Naruto, le había parecido una eternidad el tiempo que no pudo escucharla- ¿Eso es un "si"?

-Para ser un genio eres demasiado lento, señor "prodigio" ttebayo-se burlo con el principal tema que comenzó su anterior disputa logrando sacar una risa al azabache, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Suelo tener mis momentos ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta ttebayo, es algo que jamás cambiaría en ti- volvió sonreír y paso a poner el ramo de rosas en su respectivo florero.

-¿No gustas ir a dar una vuelta? Dobe- Invito Sasuke tomando su cintura por la espalda y depositando un suave beso en su cuello. Sabía que debía ir lento, un paso en falso y ese florero terminaría en su cabeza estrellado.

-Sí, me gustaría ir a tomar un café ttebayo.

A Sasuke le pareció perfecta esa sugerencia. En realidad ya llevaba demasiados desvelos y un café le caería como anillo al dedo.

-Ya no supe como te fue con tu hermano ttebayo- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio que repentinamente los había cubierto. Pudo notar esas ojeras en Sasuke, es decir era imposible no notar esas bolsas, las cuales se acentuaban mucho más por el tono de piel que tenía el azabache. Sí, se veía un poco demacrado pero eso solamente era un pequeño desquite de todo lo que le hizo sufrir a él. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera traviesa por el repentino pensamiento que surgió.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo rápido a su café dispuesto a contestar- Pues verás, Itachi y yo decidimos dejar…- El Uchiha dio un breve respingo cuando noto una caricia rápida por su rodilla. Sabía que esa mano le pertenecía a Naruto, pero ese rubio se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

Enarco una ceja denotando su confusión ante el repentino acto. Lo dejo pasar- Emm. Como te decía. Llegamos a la conclusión…- y nuevamente sintió ese escalofrió subir desde su pierna a su espalda, en respuesta de otra sutil caricia.

Miró de manera recriminadora '¿A que estas jugando? Dobe' pensó cuando de respuesta alcanzó a percibir una sonrisa maliciosa en Naruto. Ahora si no se estaba haciendo el desentendido, al menos no en su parecer. Conocía tan bien al ojiazul como para saber que esta vez sí fue con la intención de llamar su atención

-Sí, te escucho teme… tienes toda mi atención-recalco el rubio con picardía, queriendo acentuar el doble sentido que le quiso dar a su frase. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para obtener lo que quería.

El azabache frunció el ceño molesto y estando a punto de cortar el jueguito de su novio sintió una, para nada sutil, insistente caricia en la parte interna de su muslo que le hizo temblar y tensarse por la anticipación. Esa mano bajaba y subía por debajo de la mesa. El movimiento incrementaba enfatizando cada vez más hasta volverse insoportable, en especial cuando llegaba a rozar algo más que su pierna.

Suspiro tan bajo pudo pero fue más que evidente el hecho de estar disfrutando en demasía del acto. Trago en seco, se abrió un botón de su camisa, de pronto hizo calor. Los ojos de Naruto le estaban mirando afilados, más oscuros de lo normal, brillaban, ahora él era la presa del Uzumaki…

-Hay, mierda-

Por esas cuatro simples y a la vez complicadas razones Uchiha Sasuke descubrió que las peleas con su novio Uzumaki Naruto no deben ser del todo malas. Siempre serán parte de su relación, algo que simplemente no podía evadir por mucho que quisiera, sí es que quisiera. Ya sea por una niñería o por algo realmente serio, si algo ha aprendido, era que las discusiones, al terminar le recordaban lo mucho que ama a su rubio.

Las discusiones deben tomarse como vengan y pensar que, pese a todas las situaciones dolorosas que te pueden llevar es tan solo el momento de recordar el porque se ama a la persona que se tiene a su lado. Tal vez solo para recordarse, o al menos así las empezó a tomar Sasuke… desde la primera vez que riño con Naruto en realidad.

Sí bien, Sasuke aceptaba que la mayor parte de estas son por la culpa de sus celos, de su orgullo, de su inseguridad y terquedad. También podía admitir (presumir) que cada reconciliación es gracias a su corazón y no ser burlen, es como dicen por ahí; los Uchiha aman de una forma tan entregada, como ningún otro podría, ya quisiera ver Sasuke a otro desgraciado en su lugar. No cualquiera puede tener ese record invicto de peleas seguido de su respectiva reconciliación en todo ese tiempo de noviazgo con alguien tan irritante (como puede llegar a ser) como Naruto, y más aún si se cargaban la personalidad de Sasuke… de verdad que no es fácil. Pero cuando Uchiha Sasuke veía al otro lado de su mano, de su mesa, de su sofá, de su cama, a una cabellera rubia e única con ese par de los ojos zafiros mas fastuosos que pudo haber visto en su vida, era en ese instante que todo se despejaba y entonces, se daba cuenta de que siempre supo que clase de problemas afrontarían, y aún así sabía que cada instante, palabra, pelea y atentados contra su integridad física había valido la pena si Naruto seguía a su lado.

Fin 

**Notas finales:** Como pueden ver, Sasuke siempre tiene la palabra final. XD

**Nota adicional:** El fanfic le pertenece a mi novia y solo a ella yo solo me encargue de traerlo a fanfiction por amor y cariño a ella así que no es plagio ni nada solo una ayuda a mi hermosa mujer sin más me despido por el momento


End file.
